Crashed Into You
by highforyou
Summary: He's shy and isolated, she's popular and beautiful. He hides behind a mask, she wants to know what's behind that mask. When she does, she's sucked into a whirlwind she didn't expect to be sucked into. Full summary inside! T&G! AU.


**Well I decided to start out a new idea, I know this one is probably going to be uncommon because everyone likes to think of Troy as the big macho man, but this is different, and I like different stories, (i hope you do too!) so here's the trailer, I hope you like it. **

**Plot: He's shy, isolated, and is considered a freak, no one knows what he's about, and what he does. He supposedly has only a few friends, but is the best basketball player in the state. He refuses to open up to anyone. She is, beautiful, popular and sweet-as-pie, and notices him immediately, he's beautiful. She wants know what's behind the mask that he hides himself behind, and when she does find out, she's sucked into a whirlwind that she didn't expect to be sucked into.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except for the plot, and the original characters.**

**They don't see...**

_Shows him walking down the hall, his face down, looking at his feet._

**What goes on behind my mask...**

_Show Troy sobbing in his room._

**No one notices the guy in the black...**

_Shows someone bumping into him in the halls._

**No one notices the scars...**

_Shows Troy tracing the scars that cover his body._

**No one understands...**

_"Dude, you could be the most popular kid in school if you wanted too! Why don't you at least try to be like that?" Chad asked one of his closest friends, he had known him for forever, and he still hadn't figured him out._

_Troy shook his head, not saying a word as he walked away._

**They don't care...**

_"Troy, go get me a beer," His mom spat at him, carelessly waving her hand at him, motioning to the fridge._

_He sighed, pushing himself off of the chair and grabbed his mom the beer, knowing that he'd be severely punished if he didn't. _

**She started to notice...**

_Shows a beautiful brunette walking down the halls._

**I heard her, I heard her talk about me...**

_"You know, Troy, Troy Bolton?" She asked, walking up to her three best friends._

_"Oh, that freak?" The blonde one replied, looking at herself in a mirror. _

_"What's he about?"_

**She wanted to help me...**

_He walked down the halls, as a guy bumped into him, and sent him to the floor, nervously he picked up his books, about to push himself off the floor, when a hand came down in front of him. "Let me help you Troy," _

**She wanted to be my friend...**

_She smiled at him. "I'm Gabriella," She stuck out her hand, although he knew who she was, she had only been there for a few months, and she had escalated to the top of the school's food chain. _

_He just looked at her hand, he was not used to people -other than his few friends- to notice him. _

**Her friends didn't like me...**

_"Gabi, why are you hanging out with that...thing?" Sharpay yelled, disgusted._

_"Seriously Gabs, he's not worth it."_

**But she seemed too...**

_"So Troy," She stared. "why don't you talk to anyone, other than your friends?"_

_He shrugged, not even his best friends knew, there was no way he was going to tell her. "It's personal," He spoke, for the first time to her._

**I knew she wouldn't want me either, if she found out...**

_"Troy," She said, her face twisted into a horrific frown. "How..where...why does he do that?"_

_Troy shook his head, not answering her, looking down at his hands._

**I didn't expect it, I didn't expect her to help me...**

_"Troy.." She grabbed his hand, softly stroking it with her own. "You need to tell someone,"_

_He quickly shook his head. "You can't tell anyone Gabriella," _

**I knew what they'd do to me if someone found out...**

_"TROY!" He could hear them yelling, he could hear them taunting him, all he did was bury his face further into the pillow, which resulted in him being on the floor, screaming for the rest of the morning. _

**I didn't expect, I didn't expect for her to change my life for forever...**

_"I love you," _

**Okay, that was probably the worst ending to a chapter that was **_ever_** written, but it would keep on dragging on if, I kept on going. Haha. Click the little purplish button at the bottom, and make me happy? Also, I hope you like it!!**


End file.
